According to IAB research, the mobile advertising market tripled in volume in 2011 ($1.6 billion in revenue) in comparison with 2010 ($600 million). eMarketer estimates that this trend will continue in 2012 and that U.S. mobile advertising spending will grow 80% to $2.61 billion.
eMarketer estimates U.S. mobile display ad spending, which includes spending on banner and rich media ads, will grow 93.5% to $861.7 million in 2012, after reaching $445.4 million in 2011. Mobile display ads are currently estimated to represent 33% of the U.S. mobile ad market and are this share is expected to grow in each of the next several years.